Lady Shizuka
Lady Shizuka (静御前 shizuka-gozen) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. She is the first to join your party. Personality Although a princess to a high-ranking Shogunate, Shizuka has none of the prideful assets found among corrupt officials. Instead, she is pure, kind and is fascinated with things anew. She is friendly to anyone and rarely holds anything harsh against her foes. While high spirited, she can be rather stubborn, rarely changing her mind. Not liking the feeling of being the caged bird under the rules of her household, Shizuka rebelled by running away. Her stubbornness and this eagerness of hers to do what she believes is right is what causes her to repeatedly stand by the player's side, even in the face of unfathomable danger. Background Shizuka is the daughter of a high-ranking Shogunate family, which makes her a practical princess. Due to living under the strict rules of her family ever since she was young in order to uphold the great family reputation, she seeked a means of escape, which eventually leads her to run away to Onigashima. Onigashima is her choice of destination as she has visited the place many times before. Abilities Shizuka doesn't seem to have any use, being a princess, but she is one of the biggest necessities in the party. She offers her hand by being the storage keeper for the player, holding onto items the player wishes to keep for later. Shizuka's eyes are also special, which allows her to do unique tasks... Item Identification The player will find items on the field of battle labeled as "Anon Weapon" which are graded into "bronze", "silver" and "gold". She can identify these item for the player, uncovering what the weapon is. While "bronze" will rarely give anything good to use, "gold" will grant rare or even legendary items. Raising Shizuka's affection level will increase the success rate of receiving weapons that are rarer and those with better bonus stats. Storage When the player has too little space in their pouch to keep items, utilize Shizuka's storage. Just like a safe, the storage should be used to store important items that you do not need to keep in your pouch. Raising Shizuka's affection level will increase the size of the storage. As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Shizuka uses her Royal Bow (王家ノ弓 ouke no yumi). With a ranged attack, she is capable of attacking from afar and in succession. Yet, her damage output is relatively low. *Outside of battle, Lady Shizuka is an important partner as she offers storage space and the abilitiy to identify. It is best to keep her as one of the higher priorities when raising her affection level. Aside from that, she should be top priority for those who likes to search and collect rare items *In battle, Lady Shizuka uses a bow, allowing her to fight from afar. But due to her relatively low damage, it is neither a top or the lowest priority to have her in battle. Affection Item Her favorite affection item is the affection pendant. Her least favorite is the affection goldfish. Her favored special affection item is the affection beckoning-cat. Relationships The Player Lady Shizuka is saved by the player at the beginning of the journey, feeling a well of gratitude towards the player. But as the game continues, she feels a nostalgic feeling about the player believing she has met the player somewhere before. Just like to anyone, Shizuka is kind and friend to the player and offering as much help as she can. Yoshitsune Yoshitsune has been Shizuka's guard ever since they were small children. Although Yoshitsune attempts to keep the relation as strictly formal, Shizuka on the otherhand makes it out like they are friendly childhood friends. Because of this innocent thought, Yoshitsune can't help being pushed around by Shizuka's requests. To Shizuka, Yoshitsune is one of her greatest priority. And just as she would to the player, Shizuka would be willing to stay by Yoshitsune's side. Miroku Shizuka has met Miroku on multiple occassions and both mutually see each other as good friends. Ibaraki Douji Shizuka has met Ibaraki Douji on multiple occassions and both mutually see each other as good friends. Momotarou Even though Momotarou at one time was in hold of a precious item of Shizuka's, she doesn't hold anything against him. Although he is not at all sociable, Shizuka continues being friendly with him. Still, they don't interact as much. Kaguya Ever since the party save Kaguya from being a sacrifice, both Kaguya and Shizuka mutually see each other as good friends. Susanoo Shizuka welcomes Susanoo into the party in Izumo. Although he is not as sociable as most people in the party, Shizuka continues being friendly with him. Still, they don't interact as much. Amaterasu Ever since the party save Amaterasu from being a sacrifice, both Amaterasu and Shizuka mutually see each other as good friends. Amaterasu calls Shizuka "Onee-san". Trivia *Although a seemingly elegant princess, she has a love for meat... *One of the most famous women in history and Japanese literature. **She is the wife to the historical Yoshitsune. *Her voice actress is Kimimura Mari, the voice of Shinobu Kawanishi from the anime Girls und Panzer. Category:Characters Category:Partners